The endings all that counts
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: I was having trouble writing, so I wrote something light, fluffy, and short. Yutaka x Minami. Just being cute.


The weekend had come and to a certain red headed loli it meant fun with her best friend Minami. The usually stoic girl would be coming to her home and the two would be having a sleepover. Yutaka always enjoyed spending time with her mint haired protector, she was always so kind, even if misunderstood. She waited patiently on the couch for her friend to arrive. The adorable girl was wiggling her little tushy in anticipation as her older cousin and uncle gawked at how cute she was. They couldn't help but sit in envy, both silently wishing the youngest member would wait for them with that kind of anticipation. "Oh how lucky Minami is." They both thought in unison.

Everyone jumped as they heard a small knock at the door, Yutaka jumped, the anticipation bubbling on her face as she rushed to the door. Opening it to reveal one Minami Iwasaki, who had changed out of her school uniform into a strapping short sleeved button up shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. Anyone who glanced at her would think at first that she was a boy. But Yutaka knew better. "Minami-chan!" She beamed "Thanks for coming, want something to drink? It's awful hot out today." She offered the handsome girl. Minami nodded shyly, before looking to see the envious looks of Yutaka's family. She felt a chill ran up her spine and decided to follow Yutaka into the kitchen. "Lucky dog" Both Izumi's thought in unison.

"Thank you." Minami whispered as the small girl handed her a glass of orange juice. She enjoyed spending time with the frail girl, it made her feel good to look after her. Though she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Minami was the sickly one and Yutaka was the one playing nurse to her. She pictured Yutaka feeding her soup and letting her lie her head on her lap and other such things. She blushed, quickly shaking the idea from her mind. It did seem awful nice tho.

"Come on." Yutaka called. "Lets go to my room." She insisted sweetly. Minami took the offer and followed her upstairs to her bedroom. She took the opportunity to admire the cute clothes Yutaka had on, light pink shorts with silver buttons and a white t-shirt with a red collar and sleeves. How the young girl managed to look so cute every day Minami didn't know. Maybe she could ask for tips or something, however she always found that cute clothes never really matched her body type.

Both girls flowed into the room. When Minami first visited she had expected the cute childlike girl to have an even cuter room. Filled with stuffed animals and soft fluffy things. But honestly it was quite sleek, with only a few furry friends crowding the top portion of her bed. She had grown accustomed to the space. She was more comfortable here than she was even in her own room.

Yutaka smiled at her, sitting down on her bed and patting the space next to her, signalling Minami to come sit with her. "I found this Manga in Onee-Chans room, she said I could borrow it." She beamed, smiling up at her friend. " Apparently Hiyori-Chan wrote it." Minami nearly jumped out of her skin, for tho Yutaka was too innocent to fully understand Hiyori's works, Minami was not so naive. "I wanted to wait to read it with you, cause i'm pretty sure its about us." Yutaka finished as she showed the Manga to Minami, who blushed faintly at the cover. It pictured Minami and Yutaka on a hill, with Minami sitting up and Yutaka laying her head on Minami's lap. It was a peaceful scene and in any other situation it would have brought a calm excitement to Minami's heart. But right now, it was terrifying.

Minami ran her fingers through her hair, her anxiety level rising as Yutaka opened to the first page. As the two read Minami prayed for nothing too out there for Yutaka's sake. Thus far it was mostly fluffy subtle romance, which could be interpreted as a deep friendship by someone as innocent as Yutaka. But Minami knew these things always ended with some kiss or confession of love. She knew her time was running out. It was then that she heard a small sniffle from the smaller girl who was so close to her.

Apparently while she was off in her own weave of jumbled thoughts the manga had taken a dark turn, and now Minami was laying in a coma after pushing Yutaka out of the way of an oncoming car. It affected Yutaka even more with the knowledge that the character was her dear friend Minami, she didn't know what she'd do without her friend by her side. "M-M-Minami d-d-don't die!" She wailed, her emotions going on overdrive as she thought about if her friend had left her behind on this earth. Panicking Minami quickly wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

Yutaka felt Minami's arms wrap around her, she nuzzled into the comfortable touch as she cried her eye's out. The poor girl felt like such a crybaby right now, but couldn't cope with the thought of Minami dying. "Shhhhhhhh" Minami cooed, running her hand up and down the young loli's quivering back. "I'm right here."She assured. "I...I'll always be here." She whispered almost inaudibly. Her heart fluttering like a thousand butterflies in her chest.

Though the reply was quiet, Yutaka had heard Minami's sweet words and had felt the meaning of love behind them. Sniffling softly she nuzzled into Minami's arms. "H-h-how does it end?" She asked referring to the Manga laying closed on the bed. Minami picked it up and opened to the final page, a beautiful scene where Minami had opened her eye's and Yutaka tearfully confessed her love laid across the page, it ended with a tender soft kiss. Minami could have told her that everything worked out alright, that they were reunited in friendship. But instead she decided that after so long, it was finally time to show the girl her true feelings.

Minami looked down at the sweet loli in her arms. Yutaka looked up at her, her eye's still puffy and red, her hand clenched in Minami's shirt as she laid her head on her shoulder. "The most amazing way any story between the two of us could end." She stated simply, looking the confused Yutaka in the eye. "With a kiss." She finished before finally placing her lips against Yutaka's. The cherry haired girls lips were so soft, the feeling of them pressed against her own sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout Minami's body. At first Yutaka had just laid there, shocked by the display of affection. But quickly she returned the tender beautiful kiss, clenching Minami's shirt tighter as she felt her body tremble with pleasure. Neither girl wanted to stop the kiss, it was after all their first. But both girls gently pulled back, smiling and happy, knowing that though it was their first, it would definitely not be their last. 


End file.
